Une journée, une semaine, un mois et une année
by MlleHeathcliff
Summary: [RECUEIL DU FOF] - OS 1 : [UA - Greg, Sherlock, John sont des lycéens. Placé sur le schéma d'un lycée en FRANCE] / Les élections étaient en cours et ils leur semblaient que tous leurs professeurs les initiaient à l'art qu'est le vote.
1. Une journée pour voter

Coucou !

Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre des Nuit du Fof (Forum Francophone) pour le thème **Vote**

Disclaimers : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à la BBC, Mofftiss et Doyle.

NDA : Edit du 8/05 : Je l'ai déjà dit mais cet OS n'est pas fameux. Il retranscrit une partie d'une de mes journée ni plus ni moins. Il n'y a pas d'histoire. J'aurais peut-être du l'écrire en histoire original mais que voulez-vous, il est ici alors il y reste. Je prends tous les avis, négatif comme positif (même si je ne pense pas en avoir). Ce texte n'a rien d'extraordinaire, vous pouvez me faire confiance.

Un GRAND MERCI à ma chère bêta-correctrice Crime Passionnel. Je cite et je citerais encore longtemps.

* * *

Le réveil sonna tôt dans la chambre de Greg. Ce dernier était en route pour son dernier jour de cours de la semaine : le samedi. C'était samedi et il n'avait ni l'envie ni la foi d'aller au lycée. L'alarme retentit une seconde fois dans la pièce. Un jour, il pensera à changer ce paramètre ; entendre quatre fois le tapage de l'appareil était encore plus rebutant que de se lever. Il marmonna son mécontentement tout en sortant de ses couvertures. Le froid de l'air, qui contrastait avec la chaleur du lit, lui procura un long frisson désagréable. Il avait beau être un lève-tôt durant la semaine, son corps était une enclume dès le samedi venu.

Une fois sur ses pieds, il se mit en mouvement, lentement, pour ne pas faire craquer toutes les lames de son médiocre parquet. Ses parents avaient, eux, le luxe de pouvoir dormir. Un pas de plus et il s'arrêta net. Écoutant ce qui se passait au rez-de-chaussée, il fut soulagé de ne rien entendre. L'immonde crissement n'avait pas réveillé le couple d'adultes. Il reprit sa marche, plus sûr de lui, sachant pertinemment que plus aucune planche ne pouvait créer de perturbations. Il sentit une vibration dans sa main et consulta son portable qu'il avait saisi par habitude.

 **Réveillé Greg ? _MH_**

 **Oui My'. _GL_**

Il ne reçut aucune réponse de la part de son petit ami alors il décida d'aller se doucher et manger son petit déjeuner. Il allait en avoir besoin pour passer une bonne matinée.

Ainsi, il prit son bus à 6h50, arriva à 7h35 au lycée après s'être réveillé deux heures trente avant le début de sa première heure. Il était fatigué avant même d'arriver dans les couloirs du bâtiment où il avait cours... Son début de journée s'annonçait difficile en plus d'être ennuyeux.

Il y avait un brouhaha si important dans le hall principal que l'adolescent se demandait vraiment si sa tête n'allait pas exploser. Tous ceux qui étaient là arrivaient à parler aussi fort un samedi matin qu'un mardi après-midi, c'était tout bonnement impensable !

Il était le premier arrivé de sa bande ; tous les autres avaient le plaisir de pouvoir se lever à une heure descente contrairement à lui. Sherlock fut le second, il semblait absorbé par son smartphone. Il était suivi de John, son meilleur ami et confident.

\- Graham, lança Sherlock sans arrêter de fixer l'objet.

\- Greg, corrigea son ami avec un sourire contrit.

Ledit Graham eut un rire. C'était commun. Sherlock n'arrivait - ou semblait ne pas réussir - à retenir son prénom. Il y a quelque temps qu'il ne s'en souciait plus, bien sûr. La cloche sonna une première fois, leur indiquant le début des classes. Leur professeur de lettres modernes arriva plusieurs minutes après - elle avait souvent du retard le week-end.

Ils entrèrent tous dans la salle en une cohue grouillante et bruyante. Se plaçant devant leurs tables respectives, les trois compères étaient les uns à côtés des autres. Ils attendirent que leur professeur leur permette de s'asseoir pour sortir classeurs et trousses.

\- Comme vous le savez tous, le groupe 2 doit terminer son projet pour la semaine prochaine, et il souhaitait avoir l'aide du groupe 1. Nous consacrerons donc cette heure aux finitions requises. J'autorise les élèves du premier groupe à se greffer à d'autres, dit-elle après avoir réclamé le calme. Vous n'avez qu'une heure, dépêchez-vous.

Les deux amis de Greg partirent avec les membres de leur troupe. Lui, avait dû changer en cours d'année, ayant eu certains conflits avec des élèves de sa classe ; élèves qui, d'ailleurs, avaient été virés du lycée. Malgré cela, il n'avait pas voulu revenir dans son groupe, se sentant bien dans l'autre. Il n'avait donc rien à faire et aucune raison d'aider ses camarades. Le travail consistait à faire différents jeux et activités pour la semaine des arts organisée par le lycée. Chaque groupe devait donc proposer une activité en fonction du thème choisi en début d'année. Eux avaient décidé d'écrire des nouvelles, mais, par le format, leur professeur avait décidé de ne pas les exposer. Restait seulement le travail du deuxième groupe qui se voulait plus intéressant et accessible. Eux, proposaient de mettre en rapport des textes et des photos. Les élèves qui participaient et qui trouvaient toutes les bonnes réponses gagneraient des récompenses selon leur classement. Autant dire que leurs idées étaient mieux que celles de son groupe. C'est pour cela qu'il prit un livre et s'isola sur une table. Il résista à la fatigue pendant trois quarts d'heure, mais, n'y tenant plus, il écarta ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains et mit sa tête entre ses bras croisés ; il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de s'assoupir, compte tenu de l'absence de bruit aux alentours.

La pièce était calme. Aucun son. Ce fait était anormal et ce fut cela qui le réveilla. Relevant la tête, il vit trois titres inscrits au tableau. Il demanda à son professeur de quoi il en retournait et elle lui dit qu'il fallait voter pour un des trois titres pour l'exposition. Elle réclama à nouveau le silence et commença le vote. Il y avait : « Lectures appétissantes », « Écritures gourmandes » et « Lectures gourmandes ». Le premier semblait mieux que les autres, pourtant, il ne fut pas gardé. Le second et le dernier gagnèrent le premier tour. Ce fut « Lecture gourmande » qui gagna le second avec une grande majorité des voix.

La matinée continua comme ça. Ils avaient encore eu deux cours et dans chacun d'eux, il y avait eu un vote à faire. Tout cela devenait lassant au point même qu'un élève avait crié que c'était un complot organiser par l'État pour conditionner les élèves. Les conditionner à quoi, personne ne le savait, mais lui semblait croire dur comme fer en ce qu'il disait et devait bien être le seul. Greg, Sherlock, John, Jim et Molly trouvaient cela long et ennuyeux mais nécessaire. En tout cas, ils en avaient besoin pour leurs travaux de classe. Ce fut une journée particulière pour Greg. Il avait pu dormir, voter et louper un cours. C'était du jamais vu. Néanmoins, il ne s'était pas levé pour rien car certains votes avaient été comiques. Celui pour savoir qui interpréterait la Reine d'Angleterre dans une activité d'anglais fut remporté par Sherlock - au grand dam de son professeur - et John fut choisi à la majorité absolue pour se déguiser en Hobbit et parodier, pour son exposition, des scènes du film connu mondialement. Les autres ne s'étaient pas présentés ; ils avaient un amour-propre et une estime d'eux à maintenir à flot.

Ils s'amusèrent tous et, en rentrant, Gregory était anormalement souriant, chose que ses parents trouvèrent bizarre mais réconfortante.

 **FIN**

* * *

Un avis ? Un commentaire ? C'est en bas !


	2. Tant de haine, tant de chagrin

OS écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof (Forum francophone) avec le thème Seul

Disclaimers : Rien à moi sauf l'histoire, je ne gagne pas d'argent

Comme tu l'as dit ma chère Crimy, je te serais gré d'accepter mes sincères remerciements pour cette bêta lecture rapide et nécessaire. #JTMaussiBabe

* * *

 **Tant de haine, tant de chagrin**

* * *

Seul. Seul est un mot qui lui siée si bien. Enfin, plus maintenant. Il s'est trouvé un toutou, un petit chien qui le suit partout. Tout ce qu'il fait, c'est se donner en spectacle ; il aime que la population l'adule, le vénère et fasse de lui une idole. Mais Sherlock Holmes reste et restera toujours un homme seul - ou un seul homme. Son frère le materne, sa sœur est une inconnue. Il n'a qu'un ami et est marié à son travail ; en somme, il est plutôt bien entouré.

Il s'ennuie, toujours ; sauf quand il est sur une affaire. Résoudre un crime l'exalte et change son air. Il n'est pas comme nous, il nous est supérieur ; bien supérieur, même. Pauvre petit enfant démuni qui joue dans un monde d'adulte. Il n'a pas grandi, Sherlock a toujours peur. Il est seul et il a peur. J'aurais tant aimé qu'il soit là, devant moi en ce moment. Qu'il soit là pour que je puisse lui dire ce que j'ai si longtemps retenu pour moi.

Il s'ennuie parce qu'il est intelligent, il s'ennuie parce qu'il est lui. Un esprit brillant couplé d'une indéfinissable naïveté. Tant de chagrin, tant de souvenirs ; il traîne avec lui bien plus de malheurs qu'il ne lui est permis. Un jour, j'irai le trouver, un jour, j'irai lui avouer. Tout ce que je ressens, tout ce qu'il provoque en moi. Je suis l'essence et il est l'étincelle qui a provoqué l'incendie tant de fois. Je brûle pour lui, je brûle de nous. Alors qu'il n'a jamais fait attention à moi, je me consume comme l'acajou. Tant de douleur, tant de couleurs ; il est le rêve lointain que tant de fois, j'ai rêvé dans cet avenir incertain.

Seul. Je suis seul. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit là. Là, près de moi. Je t'aime, ô comme je t'aime, mais ça, tu ne le sauras pas. Toujours avec fierté, toujours avec entrain, tu ne peux t'empêcher de nous montrer comme nous sommes vains. Tant de haine, tant de chagrin, j'aurais aimé que ce ne soit pas si malsain. Je t'aime quand tu me hais. Tu me hais quand je t'aime. Voici notre refrain. La vie passe, le temps passe, mais nous restons ici dans l'impasse. Je t'aime, tu me hais et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de m'y attacher. Tu me portes un intérêt, c'est bien plus qu'assez. Tu t'ennuies de moi et je ne puis l'accepter. Tant de chagrin, tant de douleur, la haine est telle que je ne vois qu'une couleur. Douleur.

 **FIN**

* * *

Un avis ? Un commentaire ? C'est en bas !


End file.
